Coeurs entrelacets
by Lilomanga
Summary: "Non mais tu vas pas lui acheter ça pour la Saint-Valentin! Il serait capable de les porter en plus..." "Bah si..." OS / Univers Alternatif / HPDM / Saint-Valentin


**Autrice**: Lilomanga

**Pairing:** HPDM

**Rating:** K+

Coucou, me revoilà pour une petite fic de la saint-Valentin puisqu'il parait que c'est la période ;)

Cette fic m'a été inspirée d'un épisode des frères scott qui a fait fondre mon petit coeur de niaiseuse, j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews 3

Cœurs entrelacets

**11 février**

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme de 26 ans venant d'une bonne famille. Il était beau, toujours très bien habillé et son intelligence faisait la fierté de son père et de sa mère. Il avait eu une enfance heureuse, avait grandi dans une grande maison entourée d'un jardin que ses parents, férus de plantes, prirent des heures à bichonner au fil des années. Il avait fait un collège dans Paris où il avait fait option « latin », avait obtenu un Bac ES avec l'option « japonais » en plus et avait ensuite fait un magistère à Dauphine où il était sorti après avoir obtenu un double diplôme en finance et gestion.

Oui, le grand blond aux yeux bleus était en tous points parfait.

Enfin, en théorie. Dans les faits, son meilleur ami pourrait vous dire qu'il était bordélique, s'énervait facilement voire pouvait parfois être belliqueux et qu'il n'aimait personne plus que lui-même.

Du moins, était-ce le cas avant qu'il ne rencontre Harry deux ans auparavant. Un gentil petit brun aux yeux verts que Draco avait rencontré dans la librairie de son quartier. Le brun avait commencé à y travailler à mi-temps pour payer ses études. Harry Potter pouvait paraître banal aux premiers abords. Il était petit, avait des cheveux noirs ébène mi- longs qu'il attachait constamment en chignon. Son style vestimentaire était aussi coloré que la personnalité flamboyante du jeune homme. Il faisait des études pour devenir professeur des écoles et devait travailler pour payer les frais de scolarité de sa 1ère année de master.

Ses parents gagnaient trop pour qu'il puisse avoir la bourse, mais malheureusement pas assez pour qu'ils puissent payer ses frais de scolarité, ses frais de bouffe à l'année et l'impôt étudiant. Et puis le brun aimait être indépendant financièrement bien qu'il vécût encore chez ses parents à l'époque.

Cela faisait 8 mois qu'Harry et Draco vivaient ensemble dans un appartement en banlieue parisienne. Au contact d'Harry, Draco avait appris à être moins égocentrique et à être plus gentil. Il avait bien fallu, son copain était un amour de nounours bienveillant et poli qui voulait que son entourage soit heureux. Oui, du haut de ses 23 ans son petit ami, était un jeune homme niais qui adorait les enfants avec qui il travaillait tous les jours. Il savait comment adoucir son amoureux quand il se plaignait et Draco n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui à ses côtés.

C'était un secret de polichinelle dans sa famille que Draco était homosexuel et qu'il était en couple avec un petit brun trop coloré avec un petit salaire de professeur. Sa relation était vue d'un mauvais œil par sa famille bien-pensante. Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance pour le blond.

Son Harry, si gentil Harry qui, sans en avoir l'air, menait son monde par le bout du nez l'air de rien à coup de bisous, de câlins et de jolis sourires. Harry pour qui il se retrouvait compressé dans une boutique bondée de monde. Blaise était plus loin et cherchait lui-même un cadeau pour sa copine.

Le blond n'aimait pas la Saint-Valentin. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de fête commerciale au possible, mais le regard déçu d'Harry lors de leur première Saint-Valentin que Draco avait totalement oubliée, empêcha toute récidive. Harry avait vaillamment tenté de garder la face, cachant sa déception par un doux sourire en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas grave. Le blond avait forcé Harry à mettre son plus beau manteau, sa plus belle chemise et l'avait emmené dans un restaurant espérant vainement effacer la culpabilité qui lui rongeait le ventre. Il avait passé le dîner à faire en sorte qu'Harry passe une bonne soirée, et pour faire bonne mesure, ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour en se murmurant des « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

Il balaya des yeux les étalages remplis de bibelots en tout genre aux couleurs criardes et réprima une grimace. Il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas qu'il lui fasse des cadeaux trop coûteux. Harry aimait les cadeaux simples, pas forcément chers, mais qui prouvaient l'attachement que lui portait Draco.

Harry traitait précieusement tout ce que son copain lui achetait. De la montre hors de prix qui avait valu à Draco des grands yeux, à la petite barrette surmontée d'un petit cœur bleu qu'il lui avait achetée lors de leurs dernières vacances et qu'il portait tous les jours. Mais c'est précisément cette façon de penser et de chérir même les plus petites choses qui lui donnait envie de lui acheter monts et merveilles. Le blond gagnait très bien sa vie depuis deux ans et le fait que son salaire soit presque le double de son copain ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Harry aimait être indépendant et participait financièrement à tous les achats du couple.

Il était parfois difficile pour Draco de se réfréner de dépenser des grosses sommes pour faire plaisir à son compagnon. Le brun ne disait rien tant que ça restait ponctuel, mais il avait déjà dépensé beaucoup pour son Noël, il n'accepterait jamais quelque chose de couteux pour la fête des amoureux. Draco était donc parti en mission cadeau avec Blaise. Il voulait trouver quelque chose d'utile, ou du moins, qu'Harry pourrait utiliser. Ils étaient entrés dans une boutique dont la porte et la moquette était rose bonbon, et où la plupart des items étaient d'un rose criard. Le temps qu'il essaie d'attraper le bras du mulâtre pour faire demi-tour, celui-ci était déjà loin dans la boutique à observer une bougie rose dont Draco ne voulait même pas tenter de renifler l'effluve. A tous les coups, elle devait sentir la barbe à papa ou un truc du genre…

Draco décida de regarder les cartes de Saint-Valentin pour trouver une carte ni trop rose, ni trop niaise. Même si son copain l'aimerait sûrement, il avait une réputation à tenir. Il lut rapidement les différents messages. Il y avait de tout : des « Tu es une merveilleuse personne » au « Je t'aimerais toujours » en passant par les métaphores douteuses qui comparait l'amour à « un chocolat bien chaud qui vous garde chaud très longtemps ». Mouais, il n'était pas rendu, songeait-il en redéposant successivement les différentes cartes.

Il eut un sourire en tombant sur une carte blanche toute simple avec un petit arc-en-ciel et un message « _You are my rainbow on a rainy day_ ». C'était le genre de chose qui plairait à Harry. Il attrapa la carte et la garda dans sa main un moment. Le brun apprécierait le petit message et le clin d'œil avec l'arc-en-ciel. Cet arc-en-ciel qu'ils portaient fièrement dans les rues tous les étés lors de la marche des fiertés. L'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur ambiante et le bruit environnant. Ils avaient marché toute la parade sous un drapeau couleur arc-en-ciel qui était à présent soigneusement plié dans un placard attendant l'été prochain. Oui, il allait prendre cette carte. Draco se dirigea vers les caisses où Blaise payait déjà ses achats. Il se plaça derrière lui et vit, juste devant les caisses, des lacets de chaussures noirs avec des petits cœurs roses dessus. Il tendit la main malgré lui pour inspecter la petite boîte de plus prêt.

-Tu ne vas pas acheter ça à Harry quand même ? Il serait capable de les porter en plus. T'imagines la tête de ses gosses ?

-Mais je sais qu'il serait fichu de les porter. Ils iraient bien avec ses baskets en toiles jaunes. Et oui, il ferait certainement fureur auprès de ses CE1.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt lui acheter un truc plus…je ne sais pas moi, adulte ?

-Non, je vais lui prendre ça ! Et puis tu peux bien parler avec ta bougie barbe à papa. Tu sais quand même que tu VIS avec Pansy. Tu vas donc subir l'odeur de cette chose !

-Mais elle aime ça …

-Oui, tu ferais mieux de lui acheter un livre, elle aime ça aussi, et ça sent moins mauvais.

Draco paya ses achats sous le regard sceptique de son meilleur ami qu'il ignora royalement et repartit du magasin son petit sac dans les mains. La Saint-Valentin était dans trois jours, il avait le temps de l'emballer et de le cacher.

OoOoO

**14 février**

Il était frigorifié. Ses membres étaient engourdis et son écharpe ne suffisait pas à réchauffer entièrement sa nuque et par extension son corps. Harry s'empressa de passer son badge pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Le jeune professeur s'engouffra dans le couloir et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Il espérait que Draco était déjà rentré, il avait bien besoin d'un câlin. Les gamins avaient été insupportables aujourd'hui comme souvent le jeudi, lendemain du mercredi et du centre de loisir.

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et poussa la lourde porte brune pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Il retira son manteau, enleva ses chaussures et déposa son lourd sac à bandoulière rempli de tous les cahiers qu'il devait corriger pour le week-end qui arrivait. La lumière du salon était allumée.

Il se dirigea vers le salon qui était vide et choppa au passage un plaid qu'il mit sur ses épaules.

-Draco, tu es rentré ?

-…Dans la cuisine !

Harry se dirigea vers la porte au fond du salon et entra dans la cuisine où Draco était occupé à faire ce qui semblait être une mousse au chocolat. Il s'approcha de Draco qui tourna la tête pour qu'Harry ait accès à sa bouche et puisse l'embrasser.

-Bonsoir, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, ça va. Les gamins étaient surexcités et ont eu un niveau de concentration au ras-des-pâquerettes. J'ai cru que j'allais en tuer un ou deux…

-Carrément ? demanda Draco en haussant les sourcils surpris. Tu veux un câlin ?

Il était assez rare qu'Harry se plaigne de ses élèves. Il était du genre à ne retenir que les bonnes choses de la vie. Il oubliait les mauvaises parce que, dixit lui-même, « ça prenait trop de place inutilement ». S'il se plaignait, c'est que vraiment la journée avait été rude. Il accueillit son petit ami contre lui déposant le bol de mousse au chocolat qu'il préparait pour leur dessert. Harry était plus petit que lui et quand il se blottissait contre lui son nez se logeait systématiquement dans le creux de son cou. Il aimait respirer l'odeur de Draco, un mélange d'after-shave, de son parfum qui lui coûtait la peau des fesses et un petit quelque chose indescriptible qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Draco aimait avoir le petit brun contre lui.

-Je mets le poulet dans le four et je te propose une retraite stratégique dans le salon.

Harry aimait quand son homme faisait la cuisine. Il avait un don pour mitonner des bons petits plats et pouvait passer des heures à cuisiner ce qui était presque étrange quand on connaissait l'impatience naturelle du blond.

Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Harry se demandait même souvent ce qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il avait toujours été le marginal de service. Celui qui s'habillait trop coloré, qui était trop timide, trop gay aussi. Il avait été catalogué comme le gay de l'école assez jeune et cette image lui avait collé à la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'ignorer les mauvaises langues. Son apparente bonne humeur quotidienne et ses sourires lui avaient bien longtemps servi à cacher son manque de confiance en soi et ses blessures. Il avait appris à s'aimer et à s'accepter grâce à Ron, à Hermione et surtout à Draco.

Leur début avait été compliqué. Harry n'avait pas osé croire que ce si beau jeune homme, qui passait si souvent, le draguait. Il avait fallu de la patience à Draco ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'intéressait vraiment beaucoup. Quand il l'avait compris, le joli brun avait commencé à répondre timidement aux douces tentatives du blond. Il avait ensuite eu un rencard avec Draco qui l'invita à l'exposition d'un artiste dont ils avaient parlé et qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

Harry avait compris très vite que Draco avait de l'argent et il refusait d'être entretenu. Il savait que la carrière à laquelle il se destinait ne serait jamais très lucrative mais il plaçait son épanouissement personnel bien avant des raisons économiques. Il avait voulu avoir une situation stable avant de s'installer avec Draco. Ils avaient choisi un appartement qui soit assez grand pour eux deux et dont le loyer correspondait à leurs deux finances. Ils avaient trouvé un appartement qui était à mi-chemin entre leurs deux travails.

Avant Draco, Harry n'avait jamais eu de relation vraiment sérieuse et trouver sa place dans leur couple fut compliqué. Draco ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir inférieur mais Harry se sentait naturellement en dessous de lui aussi bien du point de vu physique qu'intellectuel. Il avait gardé ses sentiments négatifs pour lui jusqu'à leur première dispute où il s'était littéralement effondré devant le blond. Encaisser les critiques du blond qui ne le trouvait pas très investi dans leur relation fut dur. Très dur. Harry voulait que cette relation marche parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Draco la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, et que leur relation était précieuse et très importante pour lui. Le blond avait vu son petit ami rester d'abord silencieux comme hébété avant que des larmes ne remplissent ses yeux et ne dévalent le long de ses joues.

Leur dispute s'était résolue quand Draco, sidéré, calma Harry en le prenant dans ses bras et en s'excusant. Cela les avait néanmoins mené à une discussion à cœur ouvert sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Le blond avait rassuré Harry et avait entrepris de gommer lentement mais sûrement le manque de confiance en soi dont souffrait son amoureux.

-Alors, dure journée ? demanda Draco en rentrant dans le salon.

-Oui, je suis épuisé.

Draco s'approcha de son petit ami et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules tendues. Il fit glisser ses pouces le long de ses omoplates en mouvements circulaires et déposa un bécot sur sa joue. Harry se laissa aller contre son torse en soupirant.

-Profite c'est le week-end, tu ne verras pas tes petits monstres pendant deux jours. Et puis c'est la Saint-Valentin! Tu veux bien être mon Valentin ? demanda Draco alors qu'Harry se tournait vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

-Et toi tu veux bien être mon Draco ?

-Je serai tout ce que tu veux…

Il aimait quand Draco s'occupait de lui après le travail. Son petit ami était de nature assez grognonne et Harry savait qu'avoir l'affection de Draco faisait de lui un privilégié. Il grogna quand Draco s'éloigna pour attraper quelque chose dans un des tiroirs du meuble du salon.

-Je t'ai acheté un cadeau.

-Vraiment ?

Draco lui tendit une carte et un étui noir qu'il attrapa d'un regard suspicieux. S'il lui avait encore acheté quelque chose hors de prix, il allait lui arracher la tête. Il enleva le ruban doré qui décorait la boite avant d'arracher le petit papier cadeau. Il découvrit avec surprise de simples lacets noirs avec des cœurs roses et rouges. Il releva la tête vers le blond qui semblait attendre sa réaction en affichant un calme apparent. Il glissa ses doigts derrière la nuque blonde et se haussa légèrement pour embrasser les lèvres de Draco. Son homme, son amant, son amoureux.

-Merci, je les adore !

-C'est vrai ? J'avais peur que ça soit trop kitsch.

-Tu sais que j'aime les trucs kitsch et colorés, tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus juste.

Il lut ensuite rapidement la carte avec le petit arc-en-ciel qui le fit sourire. Il aimait quand Draco lui écrivait des cartes. Le blond n'avait pas été éduqué de façon à verbaliser ses sentiments avec des mots. Il lui disait à l'écrit des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas encore tout à fait à lui dire oralement. Harry sentit ses joues rougir de plaisir à la déclaration d'amour à peine sous-entendue.

-Je t'aime aussi, Draco. Oh attends, le tien est dans la chambre, je reviens.

Le brun disparut d'un coup dans la chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande boite joliment empaquetée dans un papier doré. Il lui fourra fièrement la boite dans les mains accompagnée d'un bisou sur la joue.

Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Draco en ouvrant la boite. Il lui avait acheté le sac de voyage. Celui qu'ils avaient vu dans une boutique des mois auparavant. Draco était tombé amoureux de ce sac marron en cuir bardé de poches en tout genre. Il n'avait pas pu l'acheter parce qu'il avait oublié sa carte bancaire chez eux et Harry n'avait pas les sous pour avancer un tel achat. Il n'avait pas réussi à économiser assez pour Noël mais avait été déterminé à l'acheter pour la Saint Valentin. Draco avait quitté la boutique la mort dans l'âme non sans un dernier regard à ce merveilleux sac.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour retrouver la boutique et avait peur que le modèle ne se fasse plus mais il avait réussi à avoir le dernier du vendeur. Il lui avait demandé un mois auparavant de lui garder de côté en assurant qu'il viendrait le chercher avant le 14 février et avait été le chercher le week-end dernier profitant d'un moment que son amoureux passait avec son meilleur ami. Le gentil vendeur lui avait mis dans une grande boite qu'il avait eu une misère à cacher.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ruiné, Harry, dit Draco en regardant Harry avec des grands yeux.

Ce dernier lui fit un joli sourire innocent qui ne dupa personne. Draco ouvrit la grande boite qui ne laissait rien entrevoir de ce qu'elle cachait puis ouvrit la boite avec soin. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce sac. Déjà parce qu'il y avait renoncé, et surtout parce qu'il était beaucoup trop cher pour qu'Harry se permette de l'acheter sans le sentir passer sur ses économies.

Mais quel hypocrite. Il lui faisait la moral quand il lui achetait des cadeaux chers et allait claquer des centaines d'euros pour un sac ô combien magnifique. Il regarda le brun ébahi tandis que ce dernier attendait une quelconque réaction. Mais le blond restait figé se demandant qu'elle réaction avoir. Le remercier et lui faire l'amour pour faire bonne mesure ou l'engueuler.

-Mais t'es un grand malade, je t'ai acheté des lacets…

-Que j'adore !

-Tu m'as acheté un putain de sac hors de prix !

-Bah quoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Tu sais très bien que je l'adore, mais…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Harry qui avalèrent toute récrimination. Draco attrapa les hanches de son amoureux pour le tirer vers lui déposant le sac sur le côté. Il s'efforça de faire passer son amour alors que leurs lèvres se redécouvraient, se cherchaient, s'aimaient. Leurs mains glissaient le long des corps cherchant à les rapprocher plus que ça ne leur était possible.

C'est la sonnerie du minuteur qui les sortit de leur petit monde. Ils se détachèrent légèrement haletant le goût de l'autre encore en bouche. Harry attrapa le visage de Draco en coupe.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je l'adore, mais je t'aime plus encore.

Draco sortit le plat du four et ils passèrent une soirée au calme en mangeant en se dévorant des yeux. Ils prirent ensuite un bain moussant pour les débarrasser de tout le stress de leur semaine. A peine séchés, Draco traina Harry jusqu'à leur chambre pour lui montrer à quel point il l'adorait.

OoOoO

**17 février**

Harry se levait toujours plus tôt que Draco qui commençait à 10 heures et aimait traîner au lit. Harry avait toujours été un lève-tôt et se levait toujours à 6 heures tapantes. Il avait le même rituel : il se réveillait, allait se faire chauffer du thé, se faisait griller des toasts et allait se laver tranquillement pour finir de se réveiller. Il mangeait ensuite en écoutant la radio ou de la musique en fonction de ses envies. Enfin, il allait embrasser Draco pour se donner de l'énergie, enfilait son manteau, ses chaussures et partait à l'école. Il aimait arriver tôt pour préparer son matériel, écrire ses leçons au tableau et s'assurait que la journée dans son entièreté était organisée.

Pourtant juste avant de mettre ses chaussures, il bifurqua dans le salon pour attraper sa nouvelle paire de lacets et attrapa une de ses converses jaunes dont il défit l'ancien lacet pour l'échanger. Il allait changer la deuxième chaussure quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il reposa sa chaussure avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, il était habillé d'un jean simple, d'un sweat à capuche bien chaud décoré d'un quelconque personnage de dessin animé et sa paire de baskets en toile jaune dont un lacet était tout blanc et l'autre était noir orné de petits cœurs colorés. Il avait l'air d'un gamin, il le savait mais l'assumait pleinement. Son look atypique plaisait à ses élèves et à son homme c'était bien suffisant. Il claqua doucement la porte de son appartement et quitta le bâtiment pour aller au travail un sourire de canaille accroché aux lèvres.

OoOoO

Draco se réveilla vers 8H45 quand son alarme sonna. Il se leva en grognant et alla se servir un café avant de commencer la longue journée de travail qui l'attendait. Le réveil du lundi était toujours le plus compliqué. Se réveiller seul après un Week-End dans les bras de son amant le rendait grognon. D'autant plus après avoir passé deux jours à rester chez eux enfermés dans un cocon de niaiserie comme Draco se le permettait trop rarement au goût d'Harry.

Il lui fallait tous les jours une bonne demi-heure pour sortir du brouillard. Ça semblait presque en opposition avec la personnalité qu'il donnait à voir aux autres, tout comme son côté bordélique. Seuls ses proches connaissaient ses petits défauts. Le blond aimait paraître parfait Beau, intelligent, habillé avec bon goût.

Il se lava rapidement et enfila son costume de bureau. Sa chemise sur mesure, sa veste assez classique et son pantalon en toile bleu marine étaient relevés par une paire de baskets blanches qu'il s'évertuait à garder d'un blanc immaculé.

Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança sa musique, prêt pour prendre les transports en commun. En verrouillant la porte de chez lui, son attention fut attirée par une tâche de couleur inhabituelle au niveau de ses pieds et il fixa quelques secondes ses chaussures dont un lacet avait été remplacé par un joli lacet noir décoré de petits cœurs.

Oui, le grand blond aux yeux bleus était en tous points parfait.

Enfin, en théorie. Dans les faits, son petit ami avait purement et simplement cassé tout le style et la classe de sa tenue, et il ne manquerait pas de s'en plaindre quand ils se retrouveraient le soir venu. Et avec un joli sourire de canaille, Harry lui dirait qu'il adorait ses lacets et prendrait en photo leur deux pieds côte à côte chacun abordant un lacet identique noir avec des petits cœur roses et rouges.

**Fin**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


End file.
